1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to polyimides and processes for their preparation and more particularly to polyimide-metallo-phthalocyanines and processes for their preparation.
2. Prior Art
The inventor is not aware of prior art in the polyimide field describing either the phthalonitrile-terminated polyimides or their metallo phthalocyanine derived polymers.